STYLE COUNTS!!!!!!!!
by ME2
Summary: A really weird fic about white scarfs and sunglasses . first attempt please r&r (say what you want)


  
  
  
  
STYLE COUNTS!!!!!   
  
  
  
It's normal day at Harry Potter inc. Harry, Ron , Hermione , and J.K. Rowling  
are sitting around a big round table waiting , waiting , & wating for the rest of the  
book characters . Ron is looking at the upcoming Harry Potter cards , Harry is   
reading the script for the Harry Potter movie , Hermione is playing with the Harry  
Potter toys .  
  
Hermione*in a squeaky voice*: Oh Ron where ave you been all ov mi life.*In a  
deep voice* Right infront of you Fluer . *Starts banging the toys together*  
  
Ron: Hey look!!! I got the Hungarian Horntail!!!!!* puts the card in a safe*  
  
Harry (who is wearing a scarf and sunglasses): So let me get this straight I beat   
most darkest wizard in the world buy touching him for only 10,000 dollars .   
I think I deserve more than that!!!!I mean look at me I'm Harry Potter Boy  
Wizard Extrordinaire !!!*stands up on his chair and puffs out his chest*  
  
Ron: Oh sit down Superman! Anybody could beat voldemort he's a wimp!  
  
Harry: But I'm special!!!I'm Harry Potter Boy Wizard Extrord~~~~~~~*A action  
figure of himself get's thrown at him* OW , WHAT WAS THAT FOR???  
  
Hermione: For being you!!!  
  
Harry *Looks at the figure*: Hey lookie they even made my wand out of wood.  
  
Hermione: THAT'S NO FAIR!!!!MINE IS MADE OUT OF PLASTIC!!!  
  
Harry: Told yah I'm speacial!  
  
Hermione: Rowling!!! Why Is harry's wand made out of wood and mine isn't.  
  
J.K. Rowling *looks at Harry's toy wand* :That's not a wand .........it's a toothpick  
  
Ron: HAHAHAHAHA*falls out of his chair.  
  
*Harry poutes*  
  
Ron: Come on now your starting to act like Draco.  
  
The door swings open and a red carpet rolls in.  
  
Draco *Is also wearing a scarf and sunglasses* : Make way for Draco Malfoy Boy  
Wizard Extrordinare!!!!  
  
Harry: Hey I'm Boy Wizard Exrodinare!!!!!!!!  
  
Draco *looks at Harry* : Hey your copying my style!!!!!  
  
Harry: No , Your copying mine!!!!  
  
Draco: Rowling!!!!!Tell Harry to take off what he's wearing.  
  
Hermione *starts jumping up and down*: Yeah Harry Take it off ,take it ALL off.  
  
Rowling: *sighs* Why don't you both just forget the sunglasses and scarfs. It not   
Sunny or Cold in here .   
  
Draco and Harry : NO!!!!  
  
Both continue arguing till the door swings open again.  
  
Fred *comes in wearing a scarf and sunglasses*: Make way for Boy Wizard Ext~~  
HEY YOU GUYS ARE COPYING ME!!!!!!!!ROWLING!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rowling: Pass me an asprin please Herm.  
  
Hermione: MY AME IS NOT HERM!!!!!IT HER-MY-OH-NEE!!!!!!........but here's  
your asprin .   
  
Fred , Harry and Draco keep arguing till the door swings open again.   
  
Ron: WHAT WITH THE DOOR FLIPEN SWINGING OPEN ALL THE TIME!!!!  
  
George *Comes in in a white turtleneck , scarf , and sunglasses* MAKE WAY   
FOR.............  
  
Ron: FAG!!!!!!  
  
George starts tackling Ron , till the door swings open yet again , and in pops  
Neville wearing a Pink scarf and Barbie glasses .  
  
Ron and George : FAG!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Neville Starts beating both of them up . Then Hermione with nothing to do get's   
into it too , and starts beating everyone up . While Harry and Draco are slapping  
each other looney toon style. Until.....................................................................  
  
The door get's smashed down by a very pale person . Everyone stops fighting and   
gathers around the broken down door .   
  
Wormtail : THAT'LL TEACH YOU NEVER TO COPY MY STYLE AGAIN!!!!!  
  
The Pale looking man stands up and it turns out to be Voldemort in clown  
shorts and a Hawian top .   
  
Voldemort: But.......Wormtail your my Hero.Hold Me!*Runs to hug Wormtail*  
  
Fred , George and Ron : FAG!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Voldemort starts tackiling them and everybody else joins in! Wormtail comes   
in and jumps onto everybody squishing the hell out of them . Just then J.K Rowling  
Stands on top of the table and holds out a bomb.  
  
J.K. Rowling : Anybody make one more move and everybody goes ka-bloo-ee!!  
  
Voldemort : *Stars giggling* he he he kablooee is a funny word.  
  
Rowling throughs the bomb at them while jumping out of the window and   
fleeing for saftey .   
  
END  
  
Authors note: Pathectic eh? Well first try. Please R & R  



End file.
